Hybrids Since Beginning
by ShyheartTheWarriorCat
Summary: Heya! I'm Shyheart and this is my first story here! Hope you like it! Shyheart
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

 _So_ _this is freedom_ … _.. I like it._ I thought to myself as I soared through the empty sky, I'm a hybrid if you're wondering. An Ender Dragon hybrid. Why? Because of that f*cker Steve. _I just wanted Nova back…_ Nova is a friend, no…. He's more than a friend to me. Then there's the other hybrids caused by me, WitherMU, Enderlox, Bodil666, and Skybrine. WitherMU is Jason aka TruMU, Enderlox is Ty aka Deadlox, ect..

"Why…." I growled to myself, oh and Nova is now SuPERMAGMa_X…. Yaaaayy…. note the sarcasm. I sighed and dove down, tucking my wings in, releasing them right before I hit the ground, oh and I'm going over to see Ty, he lives in The End now. I heard a low hissing noise behind me as I started to walk forward, I jumped ahead and turned around quickly….

"Lily?" I choked out, the creeper hybrid smiled,

"Emerald!" she literally pounced on me in joy, oh and she's CreeperQwerty by the way, my BFF. I hugged her and then pushed her back a bit,

"Good to see you again!" I said happily, Lily smiled and pulled out a block of TNT, I facepalmed, _Well it's nice to know we're still the same idiots we were back then._ I grabbed the TNT and flung it into the air, making it esplode (A/N- Yes, I spelled that wrong on purpose). I turned to look at my friend,

"Imma go see Ty, wanna come?" I offered.

"I was actually coming to see Ty to" Lily said as she turned to look at me,

"Really? What a coincidence" I said, "Well then, we should get going!"

(A/N- If this is second I messed up somehow, if not then... then it's not XD)


	2. Chapter 2 (Chapter one P)

Hi reader! My name's Emerald, or you can call me Shyheart, that's what I'm known as by everyone else. What I mean by everyone else is those that aren't my friends, one of my of my friends are Kings, Adam, or Sky is the king of the Butter Kingdom. Most of my friends know I'm a hybrid, an Enderdragon hybrid to be precise. Adam knows, Ty knows, Lily, Nova, Jason, Ross, Jin, Ian, ect.. A few of my friends are hybrids to. Like Ty, he's an Enderdragon hybrid to, Enderlox. I had to make him a hybrid, it was to save his life. Then there's Adam, Herobrine hybrid apparently, Skybrine. I have no clue how he became a hybrid, and I'm pretty sure I won't find out soon. And there's also Jason, Wither hybrid, WitherMU. And my two BFFs since….. Since I came out of the nether (Herobrine lives there but also has a home in the over world), which was about 11 years ago, I'm 19 now. Lily and Nova are hybrids to, CreeperQwerty and SuPERMAGMa_X. Enough talk, It's story time!

~ _Emerald Dallas_

 **(A/N-** _Italics are thoughts,_ "Of course This means talking" , Ye)

 _It was a sunny day in the land of minecraftia, a married couple didn't see it that way, the wife was depressed and the father an alcoholic, they had a daughter, she was 5 the time she was abandoned, her mother had committed suicide the night before, and her father wanted her gone. For good, dead. He had been a miner for the kingdom close by before he retired, so he had materials to do so. He grabbed his obsidian and flint and steel. He wanted to leave her in the nether, Herobrine's lair. Later, after he had built the portal, called his daughter down, she came to see. As she was only 5 she didn't know what was going to happen to her, she was pushed into the portal. The father ran up the stairs and grabbed his diamond pickaxe, and broke the portal. Leaving his daughter in the nether, in Herobrine's lair._

I stopped reading there, some of the words didn't make sense to me, I put down the book and walked back to the shelf where I grabbed the book from, the shelf was dusty, I looked around to make sure Daddy didn't see, the put the book back. I went back to my seat and looked around some more, this time looking for the skelly's. None were in sight _I wonder who that girl was.._ I wondered. I walked out of the huge library and back up the netherbrick stairs to my room. I opened my door and walked into my room, Daddy always said I had to be more 'Lady-like' but I didn't, I wanted to go and fight! I like jeans and sweaters to dresses, and green and black to pink. I jumped on my bed and looked out the window, my cat ears twitching to the outside heat. I walked back out of my room and looked around when I heard the front door/gate being pounded on, and it didn't seem friendly. I whimpered and ran around the house, searching for at least a wither guard. But I didn't find ANYONE! Not even a magma slime was here, and the pounding got louder and louder as I searched. _Where is everybody!?_ I finally got to the back of the castle, where my sensitive ears didn't hurt from the sound, then I heard a yell,

"COME OUT HEROBRINE WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" It was a man's voice, and it seemed strangely familiar, like I'd heard it before. I tilted my head in confusion, _Where had I heard that voice before?_ I curled into a ball, I was scared, this had never happened before and no one was in the castle. What if it was bad people, I was only 7! I whimpered again, I really wanted SOMEONE to comfort me. The banging had stopped, I tilted my head in confusion, and stood up, a bit shaky. But walked nonetheless. I was in the main hall now, hugging myself and shakily walked closer to the gate, I was TERRIFIED! My ears twitched now and again, a sign that I was nervous, I took a deep breath,

"Who are you and why are you here?" I said with as much courage as I could. I heard murmuring on the other side of the gate, some stuff about Daddy and something else,

"So Herobrine has sent a little girl to fight us?" The voice called out, I frowned. Now I was just angry, "Bet she's wearing a little pink dress." That's it.

"First off, My name is Emerald, second, I HATE PINK, third, I'm not gonna fight you." I said, venom dripping from my words. "Fourth, I HATE DRESSES TO." I heard some more murmurs and some swords being unsheathed. _Were they gonna hurt me?_

"Where is Herobrine and we won't hurt you." The voice said, _Are they gonna hurt Daddy?_

"I don't know where daddy is." I replied, my voice a bit shaky. More murmuring. I heard an Enderman sound behind me, I turned to see Daddy standing behind me. I smiled and rushed toward him,

"You ok?" he asked quietly, I nodded. Daddy looked at the door before looking back at me, "I'm going to teleport, you ready?"

I nodded again, bracing myself for the teleportation.

End of Chapter One.


End file.
